A great many devices have been developed to assist hunters. Those devices include various tree stands and support assemblies such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,675 issued to Roberts et al. on Nov. 23, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,941 issued to Richard on Nov. 15, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,361 issued to Hedgepeth on Sep. 20, 2005 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,472 issued to Berkbuegler on Apr. 20, 2004. A great many devices have also been developed to provide comfort to a person sitting in a seat. Those devices include various hanging chairs, swings, baskets and hammocks such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,327 issued to Gregory on Aug. 4, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,382 issued to Nguyen on Aug. 31, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,053 issued to Crawford on Dec. 22, 1998.
Currently there exists a need for a portable hanging chair for use during hunting or other outdoor activities, which provides the user with optimal rotation capability, adjustability, accessibility and comfort. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of prior art using a novel hanging and seat design which allows the user to collapse the device for transport and easily affix the device to any tree or other substantially vertical support.